According to DE 38 01 337 A1 it is known to fasten a plastic floor panel to a metal frame of a vehicle floor assembly in that the metal frame is cast into the plastic floor panel or glued to the latter.
If a separate gluing station is established in the assembly line of the vehicle floor assembly for this purpose, this disadvantageously requires a significant restructuring of the assembly line. Up to now, this has been standing in the way of a use of plastic floor panels.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved vehicle floor assembly and method for assembly. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.